Magnesio
by Reveire
Summary: Ayato le dice, asqueado: "No me ames porque no soy el cliché de tu romance".


**Renuncia:** Todo a Sui Ishida.

 **Parejas/Personajes:** Rize/Ayto (crack!paring). Menciones de Touka y Kaneki (tratándose de mí, siempre los nombraré, dah).

 **Notas:** En serio, en serio, EN SERIO, que no tengo idea de que mierda acabo de escribir. Pueden tirarme con una silla...lo acepto *cries*.

* * *

 **Magnesio**

* * *

 _Oda a tu presencia:_

(Buscaré lejos de ti.

No me enamoran tus universos,

Ni tampoco navego en tus constelaciones.

Me arrodillaré ante tus ojos iguales de crueles que los míos)

.

(Y si corro entre tus matorrales la muerte me alcanzará.

Curas a niños que se ponen blancos del miedo,

te enamoras de su sufrimiento

y de sus ojo tuertos)

.

(No me quieras porque no soy el cliché de tu romance)

* * *

 **0.**

Hermandades, reinados, muertes, vidas sin respiración, cantores, armonías, seres sin melomanías, cajones sin abrir, vértebras chuecas, sangre en las alcantarillas, carne molida, aroma a lluvia entre las grietas del amor, manos que se pierden en el techo, camas que se parten en dos, gritos de agonías callados por el sol.

Todas esas cosas llaman entre el eco de la primera mirada.

Una dama se desangra, miserable mujer, en medio de la multitud: le han arrancado las entrañas y su otra mitad se ha extinguido.

Rize-san susurra: Dame tu carne, dame tu carne. Triste es su imagen porque todos los insectos de los suburbios se inclinaban ante sus ojos confiados y hermosos. Pero ahora… ¿Quiénes son los que respiran en su canibalismo?

Bajan la cabeza, avergonzados. Y una vocecilla canta, escondida:

–El rey tuerto que servía de alimento ha muerto. Dadle carne a la reina para que ande.

Y así lo hacen.

 **1.**

Ayato besa una tarde veraniega a su hermana en los labios y corre espantado hacia el cobertizo abandonado. Rebusca entre su mente y se acuchilla el cosquilleo que hay en sus labios debido al inevitable placer. La olvida con el paso de los segundos. Construye entre la basura y los escombros el juguete que algún día más tarde será su bondad escondida en sus resentimientos caprichosos.

Se rasca la sien, aún avergonzado, y de a ratos recuerda a su padre recostado en la siesta de la tarde y a la belleza asquerosa de su hermana. Entre sus deditos hay sangre pegajosa y él se los relame para sentir el sabor a hierro oxidado que tiene la sangre de la carne podrida. Delicioso. (Papá estará orgulloso). ¿Qué tiene de malo saborear la comida?

De repente unos ojos de pan lo ven entre la oscuridad del patio nublado.

(Lloverá).

– ¿…Hola?

Porque existen mundos de lamentos incluso sin un Kaneki Ken andando por entre los callejones.

 **2.**

Hay un monstruo en el cobertizo y el solo ha cosechado días para evitarlo.

Su cabello es pegajoso y usa vestidos que son de humo. No le ha tocado las manos, ni degustado su piel. Pero sí, entre sus maldiciones en la oscuridad, siente las manos con sus uñas amarillentas acariciar tiernamente su rostro. Todas las noches el pequeño Ayato se abraza a al cuerpo tibio de su hermana y ésta le corresponde; y aunque podría aprovechar la situación para continuar cosechando amor, se aferra a ella por puro miedo.

Hay unos ojos –no son hermosos– que lo miran desde el umbral de la puerta. Su cuerpo de insecto se ha arrastrado lentamente por el pasillo oscuro hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, y ha dormido a su padre para que no le interrumpiera la noche de romance.

 _(Crishcrash. CRACK)._

(Lloverá. Hay algo que me mira desde la puerta).

La ve sonreír desde la oscuridad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos siente un peso terrible sobre sus pequeñas piernas cubiertas por las sábanas. Una garra se sujeta y se trepa por la cama. Crishcrash. (¿Crack?).

–Hermana…–susurra espantado–. Hermana…hay algo que me quiere alejar de…

Antes de las palabras inocentes siente su respiración pintada sobre su rostro y antes de aferrarse a su humanidad artificial siente los labios cremosos sobre los suyos.

 **3.**

Cada vez que quiere enamorarse de su imagen mayor (Touka es muy hermosa, lo sé porque jamás me ha besado y eso está muy bien) siente las manos fantasmales rodearlo. Y puede pensar que se trata de su odio natural y su infancia que crece entre turbios espantos, pero las manos congeladas en la muerte son propiedad de un insecto blanco e invisible que se mete entre la monstruosidad de uno, y le amamanta para que crezca.

La ve todas las tardes en el cobertizo hasta que un día sale el sol y Touka ya no tiene la capacidad de volar para protegerlo.

–Los niños–le dijo un día el monstruo despampanante– tienden a dibujar al amor en la tierra seca.

Ayato se sienta frente a ella y deja que le alimente con cuentos de terror que cosechó de libros en lecturas de los cafés del canibalismo. Si su olfato no estuviera atraído por la lluvia recién caída descubriría que el demonio de esa mujer idealista apesta a libros viejos y a sangre oxidada (la que él bebía entre sollozos por no querer ser un monstruo).

(Lloverá)

Resulta ser que nadie sabe, excepto las noches temibles, cómo el odio de aquel mocoso creció al punto en que la mirada se le nubló.

–Ha perdido el amor y se pudre en el hambre.

 **4.**

Se llama Rize.

A veces Ayato carga con sus quince años y se encierra en los baños infectados, se masturba sin saber dónde está su pecado, y solloza maldiciones. Ha devorado todas las miserias que se ha podido devorar y el vacío infantil aún se riega en su pecho.

Se llama Rize y la ve en el espejo.

Tiene los lentes empañados de rojo y las manos entrelazadas detrás de su vestido de primavera (es para que no veas sus uñas amarillentas; esas que te viste en la infancia). No sabe, infeliz, que es la reina de todos los reinados, aunque jamás se haya sentado en algún trono (todos los monstruos humanos han escuchado sus pasos por las noches y sus risillas encantadoras).

Se llama Rize. La ve en el espejo pero luego se la encuentra en la lluvia, en la calle, en los matorrales.

Le tiemblan los dientes del miedo la primera vez que la ve, pero siente su rostro hervir ante su belleza sin origen. Es que Rize-san proviene de la galaxia de la perfección inhumana.

–Si tu infancia no me enamorara ni me tentara arrancarte la piel–le dice ella divertida ante la sorpresa de él–, te invitaría un café.

(Lloverá).

 **5.**

Todas las madrugadas luego de atragantarse con los huesos de las victimas en las calles siente el cuerpo de ella treparse como en su niñez. Pero lo hace sobre el sofá gastado y enrienda sus dedos mojados entre el cabello negro. Ayato le siente la calidez helada sobre su cuerpo y tienta abrazarla por siempre.

–Tengo hambre–le susurra.

(Lloverá).

Ella ríe.

–Come.

Le succiona las venas vacías, bebiéndole la inmortalidad. Entre sus sonrisas mentirosas Rize comenta:

–Ya veo, tú no eres de los que lloran.

Las mejillas de Ayato se tiñen en rojo ante la sonrisa de ella.

 **6.**

(Lloverá).

Resulta ser que los besos acompañados por mordidas en las noches tenebrosas no son suficientes para matar una vida entera. Y a pesar de que Rize se enamora de sus propias obras de arte, los recuerdos lastimados de Ayato no le son suficientes. Y ama que él la adore como la basura limpia que es, y le tienta comerse su carne.

Pero siempre lo arrulla entre mitos macabros, y deja la cena sobre él para otra noche.

Pero tiene hambre, nuestra gran diosa.

 **7.**

–Te quiero–le dice al espejo.

Y el recuerdo de los labios tibios de su hermana le asesina la dignidad. Sus manos están viscosas de sangre (siempre lo estuvieron) y aún siente el viento helado en su espalda. Es la reina que espera a ser adorada.

Las mejillas de él se sonrojan siempre; encuentra como una medicina (que nunca necesitó) a la crueldad sin límites de ella.

–Bailemos un rato.

(Lloverá).

 **8.**

Es en una tarde de sol en la que se auto-destruye. Ha crecido con su monstruo en el cobertizo, y ha aprendido a quererla cuando en las noches de veranos helados ella se trepaba por su cama y lo enamoraba con su asqueroso lamento oculto.

–Es que creo que soy tuerta.

(Lloverá).

Y si la quiere es por su adoración al sol; y si Rize-san siente amor es porque ella se enamora de todo eclipse (la imagen de él sollozando avergonzado, con el ceño fruncido, le ha hecho temblar la piel).

–…Estúpida hermana–Llora.

–Ya, ya–le consuela, divertida.

Cuervos espantados, llantos carcomidos, hogares sin bienvenidas, odas de horror cantados en la luna, reyes que mueren, hermanas que desaparecen por siempre, escritos borrosos, torres derrumbadas, mocosos abandonados, hechiceras sin magia negra.

Todas esas cosas llaman entre el eco del primer anuncio.

Rize le toma del mentón, ensanchando su sonrisa al ver el llanto seco y avergonzado de Ayato. Susurrando le dice:

–A tal punto buscas consuelo, que me terminas queriendo. Pero mi amor es algo que solo existe en la imaginación.

 **9.**

Le abre el hombro y le succiona la sangre, quiebra su columna y se deleita con sus suspiros entre susurros helados. Le ha arrancado el vestido de flores y lo ha desaparecido en una llama.

Es un niño que se alimenta de viejos odios y tiene el cabello y la ropa enmarañada; es un total plebeyo. Se alimenta, entonces, de una reina con los cabellos de mariposas pegajosas y las manos fantasmales sin tacto alguno (aunque jura que son de invierno).

–Querría que alguien me quiera.

Entre frases sin romance le quiebra los huesos (más de los que debería) y se refugia en su pecho que hierve. Rize le abraza la cabeza perturbada y tantea en su piel para relamerse sus labios, cruel. Y murmura en un canto:

–Tus ojos tristes me hacen quererte, A-ya-to.

Y el conejo bebé siente al invierno abrirle la espalda.

 _(AAAAAAAAAHHHHaaaaahhhhhhAAAAAAAHHHHaaahhh)._

(Touka).

 **10.**

–Lloverá.

No te tientes, Ayato, que la belleza no se basa en la monstruosidad ajena.

 **11.**

Al final de todo, Ayato se alimenta de ella porque quiere que alguien lo quiera; y Rize lo hace porque todo su sol y sus estrellas mandan a que ella es la diosa de los que caen.

Se alimentan del otro.

Pero solo Ayato cae rendido ante su inmortalidad.

 **12.**

Ayato la quiso de más. Porque incluso llena de besos y plegarias al cadáver hueco de ella tirado sobre el rocío del pasto. Hay lagunas de abismos al rededor de su muerte y la sonrisa petrificada de ella se deshace en una maldición.

La reina ha muerto por segunda vez. Y el mocoso, ahora sí, se devora en su propio lamento.

 **13.**

Unos ojos se asoman entre los escombros.

 **14.**

– ¿…Hola?

 **0.**

Llorando, una sombra se acerca con un manojo de girasoles en sus manos. Una voz tristona le dice en un rincón:

–La reina se ha quebrado en su perfección. Quitadle las cuerdas para que su cadáver pueda flotar en el río.

.

Pero no se equivoquen. Todo quien la ame sentirá sus dientes sobre su carne.

¿Nee, Ayato?

 **1.**

– ¿Os gustan los libros? ¿Los invito a un café?

(¡Ka-ne-ki-kun!).

 _._

 _._


End file.
